Till the End of Time
by rukia1205
Summary: Given a second chance to re-live her life, Anna is more than determined to live her life and protects Elsa in the world where there is no order and where the undeads roam. "Elsa, if your love is all I had in this life that would be enough till the end of time." Elsa X Anna (non-sister). Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**"Until The End Of Time"**

_by Justin Timberlake_

Listen

Woke up this morning

Heard the TV sayin' something

'Bout disaster in the world and

It made me wonder where I'm going

There's so much darkness in the world

But I see beauty left in you girl

And what you give me let's me know

That I'll be alright

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

Now if you're ever wondering

About the way I'm feeling

Well baby girl there ain't no question

Just to be around you is a blessing

Sick and tired of trying to save the world

I just want to spend my time with you girl

And what you're giving me

Let's me know that we'll be alright.

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

Well that would be enough

Until the end of time

So rest your weary heart

And relax your mind

Cause I'm gonna love you girl

Until the end of time

You've got me singing

Oh whoa, yeah

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody sing

Oh whoa, yeah

Everybody singing

Oh whoa yeah

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers

If you're out there let me hear you say

Yeah, yeah

(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

Oh whoa yeah

'cause if your love was all I had

In this life

That would be enough

Until the end of time

* * *

A lady with a strawberry blond hair tied into a pigtail braid stood at the top of the tower looking down at the streets. More and more undeads, sensing fresh meats in the vicinity, were gathering around the college building. It will take the _Wielders _a while to clear them. How long has it been since the start of the apocalypse? Five years? Sometimes it really amazes her that human survives despite the adversity they faced.

Just then she felt a familiar scent followed by a warm embrace. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that that I'm amazed by human's ability to survive when facing such adversity."

The newcomer chuckled, looking at the direction which the strawberry blond hair lady was focusing on just now and newcomer tightened her arms around strawberry blond lady. "Yeah me too. And I am glad that you are with me all this time."

The strawberry blond hair lady smile and placed her palms over the newcomer's hands. "Nothing will bring us apart. If your love is all I had in this life, that would be enough till the end of time." 

* * *

A/N:

Have you watched the movie Resident Evil? Well, this story has some similarities...well, only the undead actually...the rest is different :)


	2. Chapter 2

26 February 20XX

_News report:_

_A man is reported to have been shot and killed by the police this morning. According to reports, the police received a call for help from the public at 7am this morning, reporting that a man had went on a rampage in Weselton Height train station, attacking and injuring nearby passers-by. Four policemen were deployed immediately to the crime scene. According to eyewitnesses, the man was seen stumbling out of the train onto one of the victims before biting the first victim on his neck. Two passengers attempted to pull the attacker off but were subsequently attacked._

_The attacker had resisted arrest from the police, injuring one of the policemen. Three shots were fired with the last killing the man on the spot. The victims are sent to the hospital for treatment and further investigation is still on the way."_

30 February 20XX

_News report:_

"_A case of attack was reported in Weselton Shopping Centre with the attacker shot dead by the police after much struggle. Eyewitness reported that the attacker, a young woman, had gone on an stabbing spree, attacking nearby shoppers, killing 1 while injuring 3 people. A teenager, the first victim, was pushed down and subsequently stabbed multiple times by the attacker. Shock by this attacked, the public watched on as the woman went on to bit into the face of the victim, tearing off pieces of flesh…"_

5 March 20XX

_News report:_

"_Another case of attack was reported in the area. The attacker, shot dead by the police, had killed 1 while injuring 2 other people. Eyewitnesses of this horrific crime recounted that the attacker was suffering from fits which prompted passers-by to help. However once the fit subsided, the attacker had turned on the people around him, biting one of the passer-by in the neck. The first victim had died from trauma to the spine and loss of blood. _

_This is the third case of such public attack in less than 2 week prompting many speculations to the cause of the rampant attacks..."_

* * *

"Oh man! The news is always so depressing. I wish we could have some happy news instead." Anna said as she collapsed onto the sofa behind her and stretched to grab hold of the remote controller so that she can switch off the television.

"Life is quite boring." Anna sighed as she laid on the sofa, swing her legs back and forth over the edge of the sofa, contemplating what she should do tonight. _Should I ask Kristoff and Svan out for a night of clubbing?_

Just as Anna was sighing over the lack of entertainment in her life, an old man dress in a black suite appeared before her and gave Anna a perfect bow. "I beg your pardon Princess Anna, please maintain a good sitting posture. A princess must at all times be graceful. "

Anna rolled her eyes but sat up instead. She arranged her dress neatly before sitting down, her back arched at the perfect angle, hands on her lap and a gentle, graceful smile plastered on her face.

Thomas has been with the Royal Family for the past 40 years and was recently assigned as Anna's assistant when Anna went off to Weselton University for a degree. The Royal family had bought Anna a house near the university so that she could travel easily back and forth to school and Thomas was assigned to take care of her while she was away from home. Well, that was what the Royal family told the public. But Thomas was here more as her nanny to make sure that Anna behaved in a manner deemed appropriate for a princess.

Anna let out a sigh whenever she thought of this. She had deliberately chosen a university away from Arendelle so that she could have some freedom away from the mantle of a princess and just be herself. But things happened. _And it is all Kristoff's fault. _Anna thought. They were out partying on the night of her birthday and gotten drunk. And instead of sending her into her house, Kristoff had left a drunken Anna sleeping outside her own house!

Nonetheless, some paparazzi took a photo of her sleeping outside her house and published it on the newspaper and Anna had become the talk of the tabloid magazine. To make sure that such incident does not happen agian, the Arendelle Royal Family sent Thomas over to ensure Anna behaves. And of course not before receiving a serious phone call from the King and Queen of Arendelle.

"Thank you Princess Anna." The man nodded his approval. "And Princess Anna, a princess of the royal family must be able to discuss current affair with her peers. Therefore please continue to read widely."

"Thank you Thomas for your reminder. I will take note of your suggestions. Would there be anything else?" Anna gave Thomas a smile.

Thomas gave his nod of approval once again - perfect smile, perfect posture. _If Ms Anna could continue to behave like this, his job would be much easier. _Just last night, he had caught Anna in the act of climbing over the gate to meet Earl of Weselton.

"Yes Princess Anna." Thomas replied as he took out a notebook and flipped through it. "Ms Elsa will be visiting in three weeks' time. And she will …"

"What? What the hell is she doing here?" Anna interrupted with a look of disbelief on her face.

But a look from Thomas had Anna composing her face and paraphrasing her sentence. "Erm… I meant Ms Elsa must be busy preparing for her wedding to my brother. So...erm...while I really welcome her visit, I am worried that she might be too busy to visit me."

Whenever Anna thought of Elsa, she couldn't help but feel a wave of resentment. Elsa was the daughter of Duke of Lutland, slightly older than Anna by 3 years old and they were playmates when they were very young. Both of them had been close to each other before Elsa went to high school. But along the way they grew apart. _Or to be more exact, she broke off all contact with me and I didn't know why! And she didn't even tell me that she is dating Han and will be marrying him in 3 months' time. _Anna thought angrily, not realizing that she was angrier with Elsa for keeping the relationship with Hans a secret than the fact that her family did not inform her about her brother's marriage. Anna could still remember the strong sense of betrayal when she read the royal marriage announcement in the news instead of being informed by Elsa personally.

_This initial thought of Elsa opened a floodgate of memories as she recalled her past with Elsa. Anna could still remember the days when they would talk for hours on the phones when they were apart, sharing secrets and jokes. And how Elsa would look after her whenever possible, how she stood up against Hans when he was a pest and how she comforted her whenever she was scolded by her parents. She recalled Elsa standing in front of Anna like a mother hen, hands on her hips, looking at a much taller and older Hans and threatened to kick him in the groin if he ever bullys Anna again. A gentle sweet smile appeared on Anna's face as she remembered the past. Anna can remember how often she was punished when she was younger and she would run crying to Elsa and Elsa would hug her and pat her gently on her head, calling her a cry baby in a teasing voice while slipping a sweet into her hands. And this would always stop Anna's crying because she knew she will forever be safe with Elsa. _

_But ever since Elsa went to high school, Elsa had begun to distance herself from Anna. The exchange between the two of them dwindled as calls, messages and emails left unreplied by Elsa. And Elsa had stop visiting her and her family during Summer since then. She left me alone as if we were never friends in the first place. And she won't tell me why! Anna thought bitterly as happiness faded into sadness. She had amble opportunities to tell me that she is seeing Hans but she didn't. _Anna thought, many years of resentment surfaced whenever she heard or thought of Elsa's name.

"Ms Elsa will definitely be touched by your concern Princess Anna. Ms Elsa will be here as part of her routine as the future princess when she marries Prince Hans. Queen Arendelle has kindly suggested for her to stay with Princess Anna during her visit to Weselton."

"I see… Thank you so much Thomas." Anna nodded her head absently, her thoughts now on Elsa. And here she had thought that Elsa had come to Weselton specially to meet her to explain why she chose to marry Hans and asked for forgiveness for her past transgression. _What a joke and the joke are on me. _Anna thought as she clenched her teeth tightly to control her rising anger.

Just second after Thomas left the living room, Anna flipped out her iPhone and gave Kristoff, Earl of Weselton, a call. "Hey pal, lets rock the night man! I will meet you and Sven outside my house at 9.30pm yar...and you better be on time! I will make a dash out of my house into your car before Thomas catches me." The idea of meeting and staying in the same house with Else soon had her on edge and this put her in a very bad mood. And instead of staying here and wringing her hands over Elsa, what's the best way for forgetting about the problem through a night of partying. 

* * *

At the nightclub…

"Hey yo Anna, stop drinking man and lets go dance some more." Kristoff asked as he slided into the seat next to Anna. Ever since they reached here 2 hours ago, Anna had only danced twice with most of the time spent drinking and this was her fifth glass so far.

"Go away and go after those babes and stop bothering me." Anna said ignoring Kristoff as she raised the glass for another sip. She could feel the flush spreading through her body and the sense of giddiness as she down the last bit of her wine. She's getting drunk and a bit too high. "Damn this is good! Another glass please!" Anna said as she raised her hand to get the attention of the bartender.

"Hey hey hey Anna, stop it. You will get drunk." Kristoff said as he tried to grab the glass away from Anna. "Why are you drinking so much Anna? Tell me what's wrong..."

There was a moment of silence and Kristoff thought that Anna would ignore his question.

"Krist...Hey Krist, you know what? Elsa is coming to Weselton soon. And she is staying with me." Anna said as she leaned her head against Kristoff's shoulder and Kristoff placed his arms around Anna. "How long has it been since I last seen her? Two years? Three? Or maybe more?" Anna let out a bitter laugh as she thought about it. "But what the hell. Let's bottom up!" Anna lifted her wine in a mock cheer and slowly sipped her wine. She could hear Kristoff strong heartbeat as she laid her head on Kristoff wow shoulder. The rhythm of the heartbeat lulling Anna to sleep despite the noise in the background.

"Eight years Anna." Kristoff whispered as he tightened his arm around Anna. "Eight years and you know the numbers. After all this years and you still can't forget about her..." A statement rather than a question.

"You should just tell her that you love her. It is so obvious." Sven said as he sauntered towards the two of them.

"Shut the fuck up asshole. Can't you see Anna is just dozing off?"

But that didn't stopped Sven as he moved to sit beside Kristoff. "How long has it been since you have a crush on her? You should just tell her."

"Just shut up Sven..." 

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." A scream had a sleeping Kristoff jumping out of his couch and landed himself on the floor with a loud thud. "Kristoff you are soooo DEEEEEAAAAAD!"

The scream was followed by hurried footsteps along the corridor and then the stairs.

"Kristoff Christian Andersen Arthur Ludd Del Vecho! Why am I in your house?" An obvious furious Anna asked.

Barely awaked, Kristoff struggled to right himself from the tangled blanket and look at Anna. "I...erm...cough...erm Morning Anna. You look as erm..cough…" And finally unable to contain himself, Kristoff burst into laughter. "...Oh my god, Anna... Anna are you sure you want to walk around looking like this? Hahahaha…" Kristoff gasped. "I think you should check yourself at the mirror first…" And once again, the living room was filled with Kristoff's laughters.

"YAhhhhhhhhhh…..." Anna turned to look at the wall mirror that was hung in the living room, let out another scream and immediately sped back to where she came from - Kristoff's bedroom.

"Wahaha...Who...who would expect the Princess of Arendelle to have such bad bed hair...Whahahaha..." And the only answer to Kristoff's comment was a slammed door. Kristoff chuckled to himself. _But still you are cute and I'm glad that I see that side of you. _Kristoff eyes soften at that thought.

20 minutes later, a much neater and elegant Anna glided down the stairs and Kristoff let out a whistle. "Damn, you look sooo much better..." and let out a snicker. But a glare from Anna had Kristoff coughing. "...erham...sorry…"

Anna rolled her eyes and walked briskly towards the door. "Alright get your act together, Earl of Weselton. We have to find a way to sneak me out of the house without catching the attention of the paparazzi. Who knows what kind of crap they will create if they catch me stepping out of your house early in the morning. And stop snickering behind my back. I can hear you."

"Sorry…..." 

* * *

"Shit, I'm so dead. Mom and dad is going to kill me soon." Anna threw a newspaper into the table and collapsed onto the bed behind her and covered her eyes.

The headline of the front page was: _Another Royal Marriage - Princess _Arendelle & Earl of Weselton.

Pictures of Anna dancing with Kristoff in the club and her emerging from Kristoff's house the next morning were splashed all across the newspaper. The gist of the news was how Anna spend the night out partying with Kristoff and subsequently a passionate night together. And there was even a quote from inside sources that both of them are deep in love and may likely get married soon. _Sure married soon. The paparazzi is such an ass. _Frustrated, Anna picked up the newspaper again and flung it to the other end of the room.

Just then, a knock sounded and Thomas entered and handed a cordless phone to Anna. "Princess Anna, the Queen called and she would like to speak to you for a moment."

The mention of Queen Arendelle had Anna's face paling. _Shit this is bad… _Anna though as she took the phone over from Thomas.

Thomas saw the scattered newspaper from the corner of his eyesys, went to pick it up, fold it nicely and exit the room quietly, all the while ignoring the conversation between Anna and the Queen.

_Shit, this is bad...very bad. Looks like she is serious this time round. _Anna thought as she paced back and forth in the living room, her eyes slightly red from the early telephone conversation with the Queen. Anna could still vividly recall the phone conversation with the Queen. She had expressed her displeasure regarding the 'scandal' between Kristoff and her and had subsequently _strongly _encouraged her to marry Kristoff as soon as possible.

_Shit shit shit…what am I supposed to do...Kristoff, where the hell is he when I needed him! He said he would be here soon. It has been 1 hour since I called him. _

"Princess Anna, Earl of Weselton is here." Thomas announced as he guided Kristoff into the room even though both knew this was not the first time Kristoff visit Anna's house and retreated into the background.

Kristoff was dressed in a casual faded jeans and a polo Tee, his hair slightly dishevelled looking tired. Anna let out a sigh of relief as she moved towards Kristoff and gave him a hug.

"Kris, oh god, Kris, have you seen the newspaper?"

"Yeah I have...It was interesting though." Kristoff attempted a grin but failed miserably.

Anna couldn't help but frowned as she pulled back from Kristoff's embrace. "You looked tired and you stank of smoke. Have you been smoking a lot?"

"Yeah, well a little…" He had not been sleeping the whole of last night debating the next course of action ever since the news of them 'spending the night together' spreads yesterday.

"Because of the news, my mom called, suggesting that we should get married soon. But we can't just stand by and not do anything. This is regarding our future! We are still young and she can't just order our future about as she deems fits, even if she is the Queen." Anna said, getting more and more agitated as she recalled the conversation she had with her mother earlier on. "Kris you have to help me talk to my mother. She likes you and listens to you. Help me explained that we don't want to get marry." Anna said as she grabbed hold of Kristoff's shirt.

There was a moment of silence as Kristoff turned guiltily away from Anna's green eyes.

"Hey Kris, say something..." Anna raised her hands and cupped Kristoff face so that they faced each other.

"Yeah I heard you...Actually my mom called me as well." Kristoff replied, his eyes looking everywhere but at Anna.

"Aunt Agnes?"

"Yup she called and...yeah she also mentioned about marriage in our conversation..." Anna could sense Kristoff's reluctance and hesitation in answering her questions and it was making Anna uneasy.

"...So what did you tell her?" Anna asked as she searched Kristoff's eyes trying to get a sense of Kristoff's stance in this issue, a sense of unease spread within her.

Kristoff clenched the back of his teeth and took a huge breathe as if he had come to a major decision. Kristoff said as he gently cupped Anna's hand in his and looked into her eyes, determination shone clear in his eyes. "Anna, don't you think it's also about time we take the next step? We have been together for a while and …"

"What do you mean by next step?" Anna asked as she pulled her hands away from Kristoff's and took several steps backwards, away from him. A looked of disbelief on her face.

"I think the Queen has our interest in mind when she suggests that we get married. We were childhood friends and we have been together for a while and… and I… I really like you. So…so I think it is quite logical for us to get mar…"

"Stop! No, don't! Please don't say it." Anna raised her hand up to interrupt Kristoff's speech. She didn't want to hear it. She was afraid that once the words are out, it would spoil their years of friendship. "Don't say it Kris." Anna said as she turned her back towards Kristoff and cupped her ears, missing the pain that flashed across Kristoff's face.

Kristoff clenched his fist as he felt the pain from Anna's rejection. _It's alright. She may not love you now but the two of you could build your relationship after your marriage. That is quite common in the peerage. _Kristoff could clearly recall the advice given by the Queen. What Kristoff didn't tell Anna was that the Queen had called him earlier too to propose the marriage solution to him and advised him to convince Anna to marry him. _She will grow to love you in the future once both of you are married. _The advice echoed in Kristoff's mind.

Encourage by the thoughts, Kristoff took a deep breath to control his emotion and slowly moved to stand behind Anna. He could clearly feel Anna stiffened as he put his arms around her. " Anna will you marry me? I love you. Not as a friend but as a lover. You may not share the same feeling as me now but you will grow to love me soon. I promise I will make you a happy wife. So will you marry me?" Kristoff whispered the question once again.

Anna slowly removed her hands from her ears, turning towards Kristoff and buried herself in his chest, her hands clutching his shirt front. For a moment, Kristoff's face light up and a smile bloomed. But only for a moment as Anna uttered, "I'm sorry Kris, I love you as a friends." And Anna pushed herself away from Kristoff and ran up the stairs. And just as she reached the top of the stairs, Anna paused without turning and said, "I'm really sorry Kristoff. Please share with Aunt Agnes my view on this and hope this will clear the air regarding our possible marriage. I will also notify the Queen regarding my opinion… and… and I hope we will still stay as friends forever. Thomas, please guide Earl of Weselton out. Thank you."

Anna left leaving Kristoff alone in the living room, his face contorted in pain.


End file.
